


You Don’t Need Wings To Fly

by PistachioCuts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gore, M/M, Near Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: Vox gets ahold of Alastor’s strongest weakness.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://twitter.com/maxx_tp/status/1250950284823744513?s=21

“I can see why he took a liking to you.”

The low staticky voice scratched out as Husk, beaten and battered, tried his hardest to get back up on his feet. Only for his head to be kicked back down into the ground.

“You’re quite entertaining.” Vox chuckled lowly, smiling down at the weak cat demon. “...But you’re not useful to me. I think it’s time to speak to the big man himself.”

Husk grunted in pain as Vox leaned down and gripped his wings, digging his claws into them until it bled.

“Let’s send him an invitation to our party, shall we?~”

———————————————————

“Did anyone receive it?” ,Charlie asked curiously, staring down at a large box with Vaggie and Angel Dust standing by her side.

“Not me. Angel was the last to come back yesterday” Vaggie mumbled, both unamused and curious.

“Hey! It’s not from me! I went straight to bed” Angel defended himself, upset by Vaggie’s accusations.

No one had noticed the deer demon enter the room until Charlie had turned around and made eye contact with him.

“Oh! Alastor! Come over here, there’s a package addressed to you!”

“I don’t remember waiting for a delivery” Alastor stated, looking down at the box.

“Oh well, let’s just open it and see” Vaggie ripped the tape off the box and opened it.

Inside was two perfectly separated, bloody red wings. Husk’s wings.

“Oh my god! Gross!” Vaggie backed away from the box, the other three peaking in it.

“Why would anyone send this here?” Charlie asked, clearly disturbed by the scene.

“Meh...it was a matter of time with a cannibal here and it is addressed to Al’ so...though, these look kind of familiar” Angel shrugged, not impressed with the box’s contents.

Alastor, stared at the box in disbelief, his smile quickly falling as his horns grew and his form darkened.

“These..are _**Husk’s**_ “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox is in for it.

The princess, moth and spider didn’t even get a chance to ask any questions before Alastor had teleported away.

Appearing in front of Vox’s mansion like home, Alastor didn’t waste a second to kick the large doors open, sending them flying into the walls, creating large cracks.

Without hesitation Alastor stormed into the building, easily fighting off Vox’s minions. He ran from room to room, searching for any trace of Husk. He had to still be alive. He just had to be.

“Ah, nice to see you, Alastor.”

The deer demon paused as he turned around. Seeing the other overlord standing tall with a wide grin on his face. In a second Vox was snatched up by his collar.

“ _ **WHERE IS HE?!?**_ “ Alastor screamed out in Vox’s face, his usual smile completely gone.

“Why, who ever could you be talking about?” Vox chuckled with a shit eating grin as his face. Dodging as Alastor tried to punch through his screen.

Vox violently pushed away, causing Alastor to let go of him. He smiled widely as a large surge of electricity shot at Alastor from all angles, he was unable to avoid it.

After the shock hit, Alastor created a shadow minion to appear behind Vox and grab him by his neck, viciously strangling him. Once the shock was over Alastor ran over to Vox and landed a strong punch to his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

The two tussled for what seemed like forever until Alastor gripped the Tv demon’s head and viciously ripped it off, smashing it on the ground. Vox collapsed and went stiff.

Whether he was unconscious or dead Alastor didn’t care. He just needed to find Husk.

After searching for some more Alastor noticed a cellar door. It was locked, but easily Alastor ripped it off and ran in.

He gasped lightly when he saw a beaten and bloody Husk laying still on the floor, no wings attached to his body.

“HUSK!” The deer quickly ran over to his friend and got down on his knees, nudging and pushing the cat, begging for any response.

“Husk?!?...No..no no no no please!” Alastor hadn’t last cried since he was alive but he found hot tears quickly spilling down his face. He gently picked up Husk and held him close to his chest.

A low pained groan escaped the cat, causing Alastor to look at him. He was moving slightly, he was still alive. A sigh of relief escaped him as he stood up.

Still holding Husk close, Alastor ran back to the hotel, Husk was loosing too much blood, and quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you for so much love for this ;;v;; it really means a lot
> 
> The original creator of the comic saw this too! Thank you so much guys!
> 
> Maxx, I’d comment on the tweet you showed my fanfic in but I’m keeping my identity hidden due to being shy of people I know seeing my fanfics tvt but thank you for seeing this, it really means a lot!

Husk groaned in pain as his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the brightness of the room. He took a moment to realize where he was until he felt a hand on his.

“Husk??”

Alastor looked down at Husk who laid in bed. Worry all over his face and his usual smile completely gone, he looked tired. Husk had never seen him this way.

“Al..?” 

Alastor tightly hugged Husk, avoiding putting pressure on the bandages around his back. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Dear” the deer mumbled quietly. Letting go he took a seat on the bed next to Husk, letting his smile return.

Husk sat up, grunting in pain from all over his body. Which is when he noticed his missing wings.

He looked back at where they used to be, a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

“Al..What the hell happened?”

Alastor looked at him for a moment, his ears slightly pinning back.

“Don’t worry about that right now, Darling, just rest up”

Husk nodded, chuckling as Alastor placed a kiss on his forehead.

Husk grabbed Alastor into another hug, the deer eagerly hugging back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, thank you all for so much support! ❤️


End file.
